Present payment card transactions consume significant amounts of paper and energy. Further, users, e.g., purchasers of goods and services, while payment card processing systems often have difficulty storing and maintaining paper receipts. Also, present payment card processing systems lack flexibility to accommodate various kinds of transactions such as charitable donations.